A conventional water supply device for supplying water to the users who are able to grasp a bottle of water generally includes water tank which can be a bladder or a tank with a fixed shape, a pipe connected to the tank, and a mouth mount which is connected to the pipe and includes an opening through which water can be sucked therethrough and enters into the user's mouth. Generally, a connector is connected between the mouth mount and the pipe so that the mouth mount is fixed to the connector at a specific angle. In other words, the user has to adjust the position of his or her mouth at a specific position to access the mouth mount. This is not convenient for the some users who are not allowed to remove his or her eyes toward a specific direction, such as the cyclists. Besides, in order to have a seal feature, the mouth mount is cut a slit so that when the user wants to get water, he or she exerts a force to deform the mouth mount so as to enlarge the slit so as to allow water to flow therethrough. Nevertheless, when the mouth mount is squeezed unintentionally during actions, the slit is enlarged and the water leaks.
The present invention intends to provide a water supply device wherein the mouth mount is rotatably connected to a valve so that the user can get water from different positions.